Far Cry 2: Frank Bilders War Journal
by MerryOlChristmasCheer
Summary: Mercenary Frank Bilder's journal throughout all times he's been alive. Starting off with him entering crime in his youth through his times in Africa. Possibility that story will develop outside of journal stories..actually that's a certainty


Went to the UFLL HQ seeing if they were wanting any "pests" removed.

I was then told to go to a ancient village used to be inhabited by some tribe known as the Dogon, now, It's overrun with APR thugs and hired Mercs. They want me to destroy some kiln being used to make Malaria medicine. Maybe if I'm lucky I can snag some medicine for myself

I took the 11:21 Bus Going from the Central district to the Northwest half of Bowa. Even though I don't have to travel there it's hard as hell ducking down whenever a patrol passes by. It may not be necessary but precautions never hurt.

When I walk off the cool bus into the blistering heat of afternoon in Africa a soft beep breaks through the silence. I walk inside the station to be unseen before answering. I pick it up and it's a fellow Merc, Hakim Echebbi, he's a bit eccentric but not enough to truly bother me. He asks me to come meet me near a encampment.

I then walk into the car outside, searching the car I find the keys hidden on top of the sun visors. I put them in the engine feeling it hesitate but give in to the power coursing through it. I then consult my map and notice a Arms Dealer nearby. I make my way in that direction and luckily encountered no resistance.

When I walk into the shop I see that the Dealer is gone. I walk up to the computer seeing he has no weapons to my interest. I then walk into the nearby armory. Weighing in the things I'll have to be doing I decide upon the AR-15 (a great weapon for any encounter), a air-compressed Dart Rifle (perfect for silent intrusions if you can compensate for bullet drop), but I couldn't find anything fitting for the main part of my mission, destroying the Kiln. I then spot some Gasoline to my right. I grab the gas and some dynamite sticks next to them. I pour the gas in letting it mix with the blackpowder. I then put double sided duct-tape and a tiny radio transmitter that emits a spark when receiving a signal on my creations. Thus I walk out back into my car.

Driving towards the destination Hakim told me to be I ditch the car in an attempt to remain undetected. I walk up into the house with no signs of anyone noticing. Hakim then tells me about another one of his ideas that will help both of us become rich. I decide this time that I would not be another pawn in his ventures after recently being on the doing part of his plans before. I then rest until 11:00 p.m. when it gets dark. I then get into a Humvee with a .50 cal. mounted to the back, a gift left from Warren Clyde before he died.

I then drive on the outskirts of a mountain up into the village. As I was driving I heard a thumping sound and thinking quickly I jumped out letting my car crash into a river. I then lay down fire upon the jeep as a grenade explodes. I hear the driver grunt as five rounds enter his body. The other soldier exits the grenade launcher and I shoot him twice before he realizes his mistake. One in the knee and the other into his gut. I then take out my knife and as he drags himself away I drive a machete into his spine. severing all control of his limbs. I calmly leave him there and walk into the jeep that they used upon me.

I drive away from the scene until I notice a long piece of glass has entered my knee. I then take a deep breath in and slowly pull it out, suppressing my screams. I then bandage and take out a syringe. I then remember the formula the Guide who brought me here had taught me. Artificial adrenaline, pain killers, and a strong antibiotic. For any emergency you may encounter he told me. I then load the mixture into the syringe and put it into myself.

I then drive directly into the village and knowing I have surprise on my hand I push myself into the Grenade Launcher in the back. I then rain down my fury upon the APR as I laugh viciously. Explosions pop up like beautiful suns destroying everything nearby. I then notice a mortar positioned and firing at me I jump out and run to a box. I then pull out the Dart Rifle and fire a dart into his body and watch him convulse on top of the mortar.

Knowing that the whole camp is up by now I run and I don't exactly know where. I feel shotgun pellets scrape my calf but I don't feel anything due to the concoction from earlier. I run up a curving stair entrance carved out of stone. I choose right without even thinking. Knowing I've lost them I sit down and douse the wound on my calf with scotch and take a swig myself. I then see that behind me there is a case. I open it up to find a beautiful diamond. Then I find a audiotape knowing already it's by that bastard The Jackal.  
I then sprint down and up the other half of the fork in the road. I find my target the kiln. Laying down four of my five explosive charges I run back to my other safe refuge expecting I'd need to hide. I then look to the left and thank the gods for what I see, a hanglider. I smirk and decide to press the button. Hearing a massive explosion I get under the hanglider. Right as I disembark I hear some APR thug yell how it is possible for one man to do this.

I then land and make my way up to the truck station. Reaching there I decide that I need to get a stiff drink so I look at the times and see that the next bus isn't till morning. I then decide to complain to the management. I walk in and ask for a ride to the Southwestern side, the lazy bus driver not knowing who I am tells me to get out. I then attach the last explosive I had to his stomach. He then seemed to have a different change in opinion and took me to my destination.

When I got there I ripped the explosive off, it having a bit of the driver's stomach hair clinging to it. I walk down to the Marina Bar and get myself some ice cold scotch. Hakim keeps angrily staring at me but I can't talk to him because Marty Alencar talks to me about how  
we're going to have some great times together. I walk out of the bar and up to a jeep sitting there. Before I drive off I hear a voice coming from the building to the side

"Would you and me like to make a proposition?"


End file.
